valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
X-O Manowar Vol 4
| Featured = X-O Manowar | Stories = Soldier General Emperor Visigoth Barbarians Agent Hero | Creators = Matt Kindt Tom Muller (X-O logo) | Issues = 26 | Start = | End = }} X-O Manowar (Volume 4) is an ongoing series published by Valiant Entertainment beginning in March 2017, and ending in April 2019. It is the 2nd volume featuring X-O Manowar since the most recent reboot of the Valiant Universe and 4th volume overall. The original creative team includes Matt Kindt as writer with art by Tomas Giorello. X-O Manowar previously appeared in Robert Venditti's ''X-O Manowar'' (Volume 3). According to the indicia the official title of this series is "X-O Manowar 2017" and "X-O Manowar (2017)", respectively. For this series Valiant Entertainment would start offering Pre-order Bundles. Readers could pre-order a certain amount of issues and receive special pre-order editions (for the same cover price) with exclusive covers and bonus material such as character designs, scripts, and interviews. The first bundle would include issues #1-3, the second issues #4-9, the third issues #10-14, the fourth issues #15-18, the fifth issues #19-22, and the sixth issues #23-26. The series would also be the first Valiant series to get a Brushed Metal variant cover for the first issue. For more information see . Issues Regular Issues * Soldier Part 1-3 ** *** ** ** * General Part 1-3 ** ** ** * Emperor Part 1-3 ** ** ** *'Interlude: Hunters' ** *'Visigoth Part 1-3' ** ** ** *'Interlude: The Return' ** *'Barbarians Part 1-4' ** ** ** ** *'Agent Part 1-4' ** ** ** ** *'Hero Part 1-4' ** ** ** ** Specials * Valiant: X-O Manowar 2017 FCBD Special #1 Collections Trade Paperbacks * ''X-O Manowar (2017): Soldier'' (#1-3) * ''X-O Manowar (2017): General'' (#4-6) * ''X-O Manowar (2017): Emperor'' (#7-10) * ''X-O Manowar (2017): Visigoth'' (#11-14) * ''X-O Manowar (2017): Barbarians'' (#15-18) * ''X-O Manowar (2017): Agent'' (#19-22) * ''X-O Manowar (2017): Hero'' (#23-26) Deluxe Editions * ''X-O Manowar (2017) Deluxe Edition Book 1'' (#1-14 and "The Future" from ) * ''X-O Manowar (2017) Deluxe Edition Book 2'' (#15-26) (February 19, 2020) Cover Art Gallery File:X-O Manowar v4-01.jpg| XO2017 02 Cover-A LAROSA.jpg| X-O Manowar v4-03.jpg| X-O Manowar v4-04.jpg| X-O Manowar v4-05.jpg| X-O Manowar v4-06.jpg| XO2017 007 COVER-A LAROSA.jpg| XO2017 008 COVER-A LAROSA.jpg| XO2017 009 COVER-A LAROSA.jpg| XO2017 010 COVER-A LAROSA.jpg| XO2017 011 COVER-A LAROSA.jpg| XO2017 012 COVER-A LAROSA.jpg| XO2017 013 COVER-A LAROSA.jpg| XO2017 014 COVER-A ANDREWS.jpg| XO2017 015 COVER-A LAROSA.jpg| XO2017 016 COVER-A LAROSA.jpg| XO2017 017 COVER-A LAROSA.jpg| XO2017 018 COVER-A LAROSA.jpg| XO2017 019 COVER-A ROCAFORT.jpg| XO2017 020 COVER-A ROCAFORT.jpg| XO2017 021 COVER-A ROCAFORT.jpg| XO2017 022 COVER-A ROCAFORT.jpg| XO2017 023 COVER-A ROCAFORT.jpg| XO2017 024 COVER-A ROCAFORT.jpg| XO2017 025 COVER-A ROCAFORT.jpg| XO2017 026 COVER-A ROCAFORT.jpg| Collections Trade Paperbacks XO2017 TPB 001 COVER LAROSA.jpg| XO2017 TPB 002 COVER LAROSA.jpg| XO2017 TPB 003 COVER LAROSA.jpg| XO2017 TPB 004 COVER LAROSA.jpg| XO2017 TPB 005 COVER LAROSA.jpg| XO2017 TPB 006 COVER SUAYAN.jpg| XO2017 TPB 007 COVER ROCAFORT.jpg| Deluxe Editions XO2017 HC 001 COVER ROCAFORT.jpg| XO2017 HC 001 COVER LAROSA LCSD.jpg| XO2017 HC 002 COVER KALVACHEV.jpg| Promotional Art Gallery Teaser XO2017 War Is Coming.jpg|'War is Coming!' First teaser from October 2016 by Monika Palosz Pre-Order Bundles XO2017 PREORDER INFO 1-3.jpg|1st Pre-Order Bundle (issues #1-3) XO2017 PREORDER CARD 4-9.jpg|2nd Pre-Order Bundle (issues #4-9) XO2017 PREORDER BUNDLE 10-14.jpg|3rd Pre-Order Bundle (issues #10-14) XO2017 PREORDER BUNDLE 15-18.jpg|4th Pre-Order Bundle (issues #15-18) XO2017 PRE-ORDER BUNDLE 19-22.jpg|5th Pre-Order Bundle (issues #19-22) XO2017 PRE-ORDER BUNDLE 23-26.jpg|6th Pre-Order Bundle (issues #23-26) Related * X-O Manowar (Volume 3) #50 References External links Category:X-O Manowar